pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League Unlimited season 4
The League find themselves traveling through time when a new threat called, Imperiex threatens the future of the Justice League. While traveling through time, the League find themselves worried about the future of their new lives. Characters: *Justice League: **Clark Kent/Superman (George Newbern) **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) - goes on a search for Tim when he has been missing for 3 weeks, only to get stabbed in the leg by the Joker **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) - stays with Justice Lord Batman **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Phil LaMarr) - stripped of his ring and sector by the Guardians for killing Shadow Thief out of revenge for Vixen's death **Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (Maria Canals Barrera) - marries John after Vixen's funeral, living with him in Africa **Wally West/Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) - sacrifices himself along with Jay and Bart to fix the timeline caused by by his Uncle Barry Allen. **Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) **Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) **Virgil Hawkins/Static (Phil LaMarr) **Koriand'r/Starfire (Jodi Benson) - in a love triangle between her, Dick and Barbara **Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate (Oded Fehr) **Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Oogie Banks) **Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (Zach Shada) ***Professor Martin Stein (Xander Berkley) **Mari McCabe/Vixen (Gina Torres) - killed by Shadow Thief **Orion (Ron Perlman) **Ray Palmer/Atom (Peter Scholari) **Al Rothstein/Atom Smasher **Curt Falconer/Aztek **Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary (Morena Baccarin) **Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devil **Michael Carter/Booster Gold (Tom Everett Scott) ***Skeets (Billy West) **Michael Maxwell/B’Wana Beast (Peter Onorati) **Nathaniel Adams/Captain Atom (Chris Cox) **Hank Heywood III/Commander Steel **Jack Ryder/Creeper (Jeff Bennett) **Lee Travis/Crimson Avenger (Kevin Conroy) **Vivian and Constance D' Aramis/Crimson Fox **Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light (Lauren Tom) **Charles McNeider/Doctor Mid-Nite **Ralph Diby/Elongated Man (Jeremy Piven) **Jason Blood/Etrigan (Michael T. Weiss) **Beatriz da Costa/Fire (Maria Canals Barrera) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Kin Shriner) **Cynthia Reynolds/Gypsy **Hank and Don Hall/Hawk and Dove (Jason Hervey and Fred Savage) **Rick Tyler/Hourman **Tora Olafsdottir/Ice **Johnny Thunder **Rex Mason/Metamorpho (Tom Sizemore) **Michael Holt/Mr. Terrific (Michael Beach) **Tom Tresser/Nemesis **Todd Rice/Obsidian **Vic Sage/Question (Jeffrey Combs) **Raymond Terill/Ray **Red Tornado (???) **Rocket Red **Sanderson Hawkins/Sand **Sir Justin/Shining Knight (Chris Cox) **Roy Harper/Speedy (Mike Irwin) **Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Giselle Loren) **Prince Gavyn/Starman **John Henry Irons/Steel (Phil LaMarr) **Pat Dugan/Stripe (Phil LaMarr) **Paco Ramone/Vibe **Gregory Sanders/Vigilante (Nathan Fillon) **Matthew Ryder/Waverider **Ted Grant/Wildcat (Dennis Farina) **Zatanna (Jennifer Hale) *JLU (New Gotham): **Terry McGinnis/Batman (Will Friedle) **Clark Kent/Superman (Tim Daly) **Rex Stewart/Warhawk (Peter Onotari) **Marina Curry/Aquagirl (Jodi Benson) - in love with Rex **Big Barda (Farrah Forke) **Micron (Wayne Brady) **Kai-Ro/Green Lantern (Lauren Tom) **Danica Williams/Flash (Grey Griffen) **Billy Batson/Captain Marvel (Jerry O'Connell) **Virgil Hawkins/Static (Phil LaMarr) - reservist member, married to Frieda Goren and has a son and daughter with her **Richie Foley/Gear (Jason Marsden) - reservist member *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Loren Lester) - is seen a love triangle with Batgirl and Starfire *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Tara Strong) - after suffering a miscarriage from an affair from Bruce, she marries Sam Young, and is given a batarang as a wedding present by Dick, who didn't come to the wedding *Tim Drake/Robin (Scott Menville) - tortured by Joker for three weeks into becoming a miniature version of him, but was forced into killing him to break free and was rehabilited by Dr. Thompkins *Project Cadmus: **Amanda Waller (C.C.H. Pounder) - believes the world needs Batman *Carter Hall/Hawkman (James Remar) - killed in execution by the Rannians, which released Shadow Thief from his body to get revenge on John *Adam Strange (Max Mittlemen) - aids Lantern and Shayera in tracking down Shadow Thief *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Scott Rummell) *Queen Mera (Kristin Bauer) *Prince Arthur Curry, Jr. (David Baustina) *Scott Free/Mr. Miracle (Ioan Gruffudd) - left to New Genesis to strengthen the ties, while Barda as advisor to the United Nations *Oberon (Dick Miller) *Highfather (Mitchell Ryan) *Jay Garrick/Golden Age Flash (Michael Gross) - sacrifices himself along with Wally and Bart to fix the timeline caused by by Barry Allen *Bart Allen/Impulse (Jason Marsden) - sacrifices himself along with Jay and Bart to fix the timeline caused by Barry Allen *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel (Jerry O'Connell) - teams up with Superman when Black Adam attacks *Frieda Goren (Danica McKellar) - when Static reveals his true identity to her, she was shocked but understanding. *Atomic Knights: **Gardner Grayle (Ben McKenzie) **Doug Herald (Jason O'Mara) **Wayne Hobbard (Robbie Daymond) **Hollis Hobbard (Jennifer Martin) **Bryndon Smith (Brian Bloom) *Enemy Ace (Peter Jessop) *Legion of Super-Heroes: **Rokk Krinn/Cosmic Boy (Chad Lowe) **Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (Melissa Joan Hart) **Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad **Kara In-Ze/Supergirl (Nicholle Tom) **Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 (Matt Czuchry) **Chuck Taine/Bouncing Boy (Googy Gress) **Reep Daggle/Chameleon Boy (Jason Priestly) **Laurel Grand/Andromeda **Blok **Gim Allon/Colossal Boy **Nura Nal/Dream Girl **James Cullen/Kid Quantum **Ayla Ranzz/Light Lass **Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl (Nicholle Tom) **Tasmia Mallor/Shadow Lass **Brin Londo/Timber Wolf **Jo Nah/Ultra Boy **Luornu Durgo/Triplicate Girl **Drake Burroughs/Wildfire *Rip Hunter (Paul St. Peter) Villains: *Imperiex (Phil Morris) - the main antagonist, and the result of the Tim Alternations. His goal is to ??? *Joker (Mark Hamill) - kidnaps and tortures Robin for 3 weeks crafting him into a miniature version of him, as revenge for Batman using Ace against him putting him in a catatonic state, he also uses Cadmus tech to ensure he takes control of Tim's body *Harley Quinn (Arleen Sorkin) *Shadow Thief (James Remar) - breaks free when Hawkman is killed for a double cross by the Rannians, and he seeks vengeance against John by killing Vixen. Only to be shot in the head by a green bullet used by Lantern, resulting in him getting expelled from the Green Lantern Corp. *Apokolkps: **Darkseid (Michael Ironside) - was revealed to be not balanced enough with Luthor to enter the Source Wall **Granny Goodness (Edward Asner) - tends to raise Aquaman's second born child as a trainee to Darkseid **Deep Six - underwater minions to Darkseid to kidnap Mareena **Female Furies: ***Lashina (Diane Michelle) ***Mad Harriet (Andrea Martin) ***Stompa (Diane Delano) *Derek Powers (Sherman Howard) *Mr. Fixx (George Takei) - lost his left eye to Batman's batarang, he also caused the death of Nobu Otaka, while Micron's mother, a fire fighter wa exposed to the gas that gave birth to her son, Micron *Curare (Melissa Disney) - revealed to be one of the monks that was raised alongside Kai-Ro, she was like a sister to him, only for their relationship to strain when Kai-Ro picked a Green Lantern ring, while she drank a blue liquid and become Curare *Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash (C. Thomas Howell) - cause of Barry's obsession. Episodes: Category:DC Comics Category:Justice League Unlimited